


Gimme Shelter

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hiding, On the Run, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, With a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to get out of town fast, and somebody (Clint) told her she can trust Nelson and Murdock to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddySnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/gifts).



> This fic is for paddysnuffles, who is awesome and gave me a _list_ of words. High five.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It was a lot harder to go on the run with two people instead of one, but there was no way Darcy could leave His Fluffy Lordship Ser Pounce-A-Lot of Amaranthine behind. She wasn't sure Hell's Kitchen was far enough away, but it was a good enough place to start.

* * *

Karen shuffled through the mail and kicked the office door shut behind her. A small noise came from Foggy's office, so she assumed he was already in and went to start the coffee.

She was scooping grounds into the filter when something brushed her leg and she nearly screamed.

It was a small fuzzy orange tabby. "Mrrowwl," he informed her.

"Uh... when did we get a cat?" she called into the other room.

There was a thud and a scramble as someone rolled off of Foggy's couch and stumbled to the open doorway.

"You're my Soulmate," came the Words from the scared brunette. "This is going to sound crazy, but, uh... hide me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy with a cat named Pouncey has been done before by the amazing [amusewithaview](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview).
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145453685558/gimme-shelter)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
